Player-Owned Buildings in Town
Inside towns, there are often buildings for sale which can become Player-Owned Buildings in Town. Players can find out if buildings are purchasable by clicking on them and reading their information. To buy these buildings, simply click on the "Buy" button and confirm in the following popup window. Inside these buildings and on their roofs, you can build any interior type building and some labeled exterior. Having a building in town before building an outpost is great in the early-game because Town Guards will protect against Events. These buildings can be a safe haven for Technology and Crafting research. (To buy buildings simply click on them and click "buy". Please keep in mind that not all buildings are for sale.) Things to Consider Local Factions and Resources If players are planning on starting up a mining operation, they should make sure that there's a good supply of Iron and/or Copper nearby. If players intend on using the building for research, they should make sure that they have enough Research Artifacts or that there is a place nearby to collect more. Wind Speeds If the building purchased has an accessible roof, players can build a Small Wind Generator on that roof. This is an additional source of Power. Prospecting beforehand is essential as some Zones do not have seasons which include wind. If there isn't wind, players can build a Small Generator and use Fuel. This can be costly, although through Hydroponics and a Biofuel Distillery, players can create all the fuel they need. There are some Towns which are not creating enough Power to meet the demands of their inhabitants. If this occurs, the town will actually siphon off any power which your buildings create. Building Type Sometimes buildings can hop around when you import a saved game. If you want a specific ''building in town, you can hop into the Forgotten Construction Set and make a building purchasable. After Purchasing Rebuilding a Ruined Building Some buildings for sale are "ruined". This means that there's a lot of wreckage, with very little space to place anything. Players can repair them using Building Materials. To start the repair process, players will need to right-click-hold on the building. In the right-click menu, pick "Repair", and all currently selected Player Characters will begin construction. Click on the building itself to check how many Building Materials it requires to repair. Public or Private? If a building is '''Public', guards will patrol it and citizens are free to walk in and shop at a Shop Counter. If a building is Private, citizens can ''not ''enter the building and, therefore, will ''not ''buy anything. Restrictions on Buildings Many external buildings cannot be constructed on a roof. Town Overrides Kenshi has a system of World States which are connected to unique characters. If certain characters are killed or imprisoned, specific locations can be overwritten. This will effect every single building in that location. If this happens to a town which contains a player-owned building, everything constructed or stored inside of the building will cease to exist. There are some towns that are safe from Town Overrides. These are typically the towns controlled by the Tech Hunters or another minor faction: Black Scratch, Mongrel, Mourn, Mud Town, The Hub, any Waystation, and Flats Lagoon. What's more, if you left one town for excessive long time (with no one stationed in-town), your purchased buildings will be reset back to available for sale and all your constructions / belongings will be gone (tested on v1.0.12).Category:Guides